ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)
The realistic version of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game was developed by Terminal Reality. It is completely based on the films and is usually thought of as Movie Timeline Canon. ]] Gameplay Multiplayer Jobs (XBox 360 & PS3 exclusive) To read on Multiplayer Jobs, please go here. Plot The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving day 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II. The Ghostbusters are training a new recruit, who Dr. Venkman insists they simply call "Rookie". A large PKE shockwave then hits New York City, and sends the team on a variety of calls to capture ghosts that result from it, including the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Throughout these calls, they are hounded by Walter Peck, now head of the Paranormal Contract Oversight Committee (P-COC) as appointed by Mayor Jock Mulligan, who warns them about causing too much damage in their ghost capturing activities. The Ghostbusters discover through a series of adventures and encounters with museum curator Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn that Ivo Shandor, the architect who designed 55 Central Park West that was once used to summon Gozer, had also designed a network of tunnels to channel ectoplasmic slime through the city, including specific Shandor-renovated buildings acting as nodes on a mandala, as a means to merge the real world with the Ghost World and bring forth another Great Destructor like Gozer. The Ghostbusters help to destroy the nodes and capture the node guardians at the Sedgewick Hotel, the New York Public Library, and the Museum of Natural History.At the last node in the middle of the Hudson River they discover a mansion on an island rising from the water. As they explore it, they find that the island belonged to Shandor and that Ilyssa is his descendant. They also discover machines pumping the slime into the tunnel network and disable them as well as the final Mandala node, and escape the island just before it sinks back into the water. When they return to the mainland, the Ghostbusters find that Ilyssa was captured and the containment vault shut down, releasing the ghosts, and suspect that Peck has been possessed and is trying to call forth a Great Destructor. A massive mausoleum appears in Central Park and the team fights their way into the central structure. Inside, they find both Ilyssa and Peck chained to walls and discover Mayor Mulligan possessed by Ivo Shandor himself who used Peck as a scapegoat to avoid detection. The Ghostbusters are able to exorcise Shandor from the Mayor before he can sacrifice Ilyssa as part of a ritual, but are pulled into the Ghost World where they are forced to fight Shandor in his Destructor form, a Satan-like being called the Architect. They manage to defeat Shandor by crossing their proton streams, and return back to the real world, where they rescue Ilyssa, Peck, and the Mayor before the mausoleum collapses. During the credits, the four Ghostbusters determine that five of them is just too many, but decide to offer Rookie a position as the head of a yet-to-be-opened Ghostbusters franchise in another city. Characters Playable Character * Rookie Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) Minor Characters * Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) * Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) * Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) * Hotel manager **John O'Keefe * Dr. Rutherford Villain Ghosts Firehouse * Vigo * Slimer * Sloth Ghost Sedgewick Hotel * Bellhop Ghost * Candelabrum Crawler * Dead Fish Flier * Kitchen Golem * Pappi Sargassi Times Square * Construction Worker Ghost * Hobo Ghost * Stay Puft Minion (also known as Marshmallow Mini) * Opera Lady * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (the second manifestation of Gozer) * Stone Gargoyle Library * Book Bat * Book Centurion * Book Golem * Coal Golem * Cruster * Crusto * Cultist * Library ghost * Paper Construct * Azetlor the Destroyer (also known as Edmund Hoover, or The Collector) Museum * Beauty Queen Ghost * Black Slime Fiend * Black Slime Ghost * Confederate Ghost * Flying Skull * Possessed Human * Possessed Statue * Possessor Ghost * Union Ghost * The Chairman Sedgewick Hotel Revisited * Venom Crawler * Echoes (Not able to scan) * Chef Ghost (Chef DeForrest) * Cook Ghost * Kitchen Flier * Spider Crawler * Spider Witch * Webbed Fiend Shandor's Island * Black Slime Monster * Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar Central Park's Shandor Cemetery * Cemetery Crawler * Cultist Summoner * Grave Fiend * Grave Monster * Keyhead Monster * Stone Angel * Ivo Shandor, Shandor the Architect Ghosts In The Multiplayer * Clown Ghost * Marshmellow Shambler * Order of Pelicans Ghost * Ghoul Also see Most Wanted Ghosts Ectoplasm Types * Ectoplasm * Psychomagnotheric Slime (also known as mood slime) * Ectoplasmic Residue * Black Slime * Black Slime Portal Cursed Artifact A list of the Cursed Artifacts can be found here. Weapons/Equipment/Vehicle * Proton Pack * Plasm Distribution System * Dark Matter Generator * Composite Particle System * P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles * Capture and Trapping * Ecto-1b * Marine Ecto-8 * Ecto-Containment Chamber * Super Slammer Muon Trap, aka Mega-Ghost Trap or Mega-Trap Levels * Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) * Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) * Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version) * Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) * Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) * Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version) * Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) * Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version) Places/Locations *Firehouse *New York City Public Library *Sedgewick Hotel *Natural History Museum *Shandor's Island *Times Square *Central Park's Cult Cemetery Scripts *Revised Cut-Scene Script by John Zuur Platten & Flint Dille, 3rd Draft, October 8, 2007, Version 3.0 via Spook Central *Cut-Scene and In-Level Transcription Version 1.3 Trivia *The two security guards in the opening cutscene were based on senior character artists, Ian McIntosh and Jesse Sosa. Security Guard Character - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUB Security Guard Character - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUB Originally, the guards were going to be based on present-day Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis but the constraints of the production deadline led to Sosa and McIntosh's inclusion. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/1/12 *Hanging in the Firehouse is a crayon drawing of a Ghostbuster. Text on it reads "To Uncle Egon, from Ed." GBTVGReferenceEd.jpg This is a nod to the Denver Ghostbusters fan films. *There's a computer on the second floor of the Firehouse that shows the infamous end screen of the original NES Ghostbusters game that says "CONGLATURATION !!! YOU HAVE COMPLETED A GREAT GAME. AND PROOVED THE JUSTICE OF OUR CULTURE. NOW GO AND REST OUR HEROES !" *The Containment Unit in is similar to the one in The Real Ghostbusters. *On the basement floor near the Containment Unit, a Stasis Mine, a weapon cut out from the game, based on the spherical Trap from Extreme Ghostbusters is seen, along with a P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters. skankerzero 7/7/09 GBTVGReferenceEquipment.jpg *Jesse Sosa, Senior Character Artist at Terminal Reality, slipped in a cardboard box with dirty jumpsuits sitting in a puddle of residue to the left of the Containment Unit referencing the Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost". Another artist accidentally put boxes over it just before the game was shipped out. skankerzero 6/17/2209 skankerzero 7/22/12 *Egon Spengler added a viewer to the Containment Unit, which Slimer is fascinated with. The viewer concept first came up in early drafts of the first movie. *Louis Tully's desk is seen with a note on his computer that states he is "going home early." His jumpsuit and gear from Ghostbusters II is seen hanging up by his desk, as well. During the end credits, Peter mentions Louis is out on vacation and they can't fire the Rookie anyway. *The Ghostbusters II No Ghost sign, miniature satellite dish, and Ecto 1-a doors are in an area of the Firehouse on the main floor. Make the Rookie stand behind the Ecto 1-b, then look towards Janine. To the left is a door by the basement stairwell, you can't open this door but if you look through the window of the door you can see these items. *There is a set of keys to the city in Peter's office. There are three keys. One is dated for the first movie the next for the second movie and there is a third. The 1990 key to the city could explain the absence of the Twin Towers in the opening sequence and in the 1991 continuity of the game. **Ultimately, the exploits that led to the 1990 key are left to open to interpretation. Ghostbusters Fans skankerzero 4/4/12 skankerzero 5/27/2009 Ghostbusters.net Forums post *Also left open to interpretation is what is under the blue tarp on the main floor. The artists used the museum prop for the shape. skankerzero 8/23/2010 *At the start of the "Welcome to the Sedgewick," if you don't follow the team, you can get the patrons in the hotel to say some familiar lines. **Walk over to the left there are two people sitting in the waiting area. The man will first ask you if "you are some sort of exterminator." If you keep walking up to him, he'll ask if "you are some sort of cosmonaut." Then the woman will say, "Hey you're a Ghostbuster...my kids love the Stay Puft cartoon." **Walk into the other room where the guys are headed there are more people in there. They will talk to you to. One of the men says he's going to see Stay Puft on ice tonight. *If you stand outside Room 1204 for a minute or so during "Welcome to the Sedgewick," you can hear the dialogue of the Ghostbusters commercial from the first movie playing inside. *John O'Keefe eventually relents and lets the Ghostbusters finish up in the Sedgewick but asks them to be discreet, just as the Hotel manager from the first film asked of them. *In the cinematic between the "Welcome to the Sedgewick" and "Panic in Times Square" missions, it is revealed the opera Winston went to was Aida, a famous opera about an Ethiopian princess who is captured and brought into slavery in Egypt but falls in love with one of the Pharoah's military officers. *During "Panic in Times Square," Winston mentions the FDA or the Food and Drug Administration, an agency of the United States Department of Health and Human Services. *During "Panic in Times Square," Winston refers to Free Roaming Vapors by their acronym, "FRV." This acronym was used in early drafts of the first film. *The news reporter seen late into the Panic in Times Square Level is based on the likeness of Hunter Woodlee, who is now CEO of Controlled Chaos. News Broadcaster - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUB *The two businessmen that share an elevator with Ray and the Rookie in the Panic in Times Square Level is based on the likeness of two Sony executives who wanted to be in the game. Originally, the incidental characters were going to be based on the two leads from the reality television show "Ghost Hunters" but legal rights fell through and the executives were used instead. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/1/12 *In the children's section on the Library level the children's puppets show is by Austin Cline. Austin Cline is the Senior artist at Terminal Reality. *If the player goes to the basement, where the Containment Unit is, the painting of Vigo the Carpathian can be seen. *Ray reminds Egon of his "Print is dead" statement from the first film, while they battled Paper Constructs in the "Checking out the Library" level. *After Winston and the Rookie exorcise Ray and trap the Possessor, Winston makes a reference to the 1973 movie "The Exorcist." GBTVGReferenceTheExorcistRV.jpg *Before the Ghostbusters go after the Chairman, they inform Mayor Mulligan about an impending apocalypse in a similar fashion from the scene with Mayor Lenny in the first film. *After the Museum incident, one of the messages on the phone is that a "Prof. Jones" is looking for the Vigo painting, stating that it is a historical artifact, and that it belongs in a Museum, which refers to Indiana Jones. *During the scene when they go into the graveyard, 55 Central Park West is seen with a new roof. *After the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version), one of the messages left on the Ghostbusters' answering machine is from a female customer of Ray's Occult. She called the Ghostbusters because the phone number for Ray's Occult Books is out of service and asks about some party favors she had on order. The party is for a visitor from the "Deep South." *Another message from after the Museum level is left by Winston's Uncle Raymond who is coming to visit soon. *In the cinematic between the "Lost Island Rising" and "Central Park Cemetery" levels, Janine mentions she loves chamomile tea from Lester's. *The development team planned on an ending where the Ghostbusters get another the key to the city but time ran out. The decision was made to overlay the audio over the credits at the end of the game. skankerzero 6/24/2010 skankerzero 6/25/2010 *The Wanted! Achievements No Ghost logo is a possible reference to fans constant rumors of a third movie as noted by the fact the Ghost has 3 fingers up. *Several things were omitted from the game, known omissions are: **Janine had a couple more outfits but they didn't make the final cut skankerzero 7/5/2009 **Cartoon colored flight suits as unlockables were in the game at one point skankerzero 3/11/2011 **Jesse Sosa had ethereal GB models straight from "Citizen Ghost" skankerzero 3/11/2011 skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 6/20/12 **Jesse Sosa wrote up a level pitch that used the Manhattan Bridge and a couple nearby buildings to contain actuators for a 'Mega Trap' to contain Stay Puft according to the first Stay Puft level Terminal Reality was designing at the time. Sosa had it where Egon planned ahead after 1984 in case they ever needed to catch something that large again and took inspiration the Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" where Eiffel Tower was a Containment Unit. skankerzero 5/27/2009 **There plans for a large number of playable unlock-able characters, including Ilyssa Selwyn and Jesse Sosa but they were never implemented. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 6/19/12 skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 6/20/12 *Jesse Sosa attempts to put his penguin in every game he works on. It is under a Ray's bed in the Firehouse. skankerzero 2/22/2010 References Gallery GBRVcredits.png|for full sized credits, click here Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Video game versions